The primary purpose of this program is to develop services for the alcoholic and his family aimed at inducing and maintaining sobriety, and preparing for total rehabilitation, for both the alcoholic and his family. Our program would serve low-income areas, minority groups, and the unemployable through comprehensive planning and coordination with inter-CAP-agency components as well as other on-going agencies, such as the following: health services, mental health clinics, hospitals, county services on alcoholism, employment services, and welfare assistance. We hope to mobilize family resources to utilize other services available in the community to give hope, responsibility, and trust to the individuals involved. The program would encourage community support and understanding of the alcoholic and the family problem. It would provide the needed response to the alcoholic. Our program would provide educational data to persons concerning alcoholism and would develop career level advancement for the alcoholic and family which would alleviate future alcoholics in the low-income, minority group and unemployable population of the county. This will help them more fully come to grips with this problem that has, thus far, been virtually ignored by community agencies.